Truth and beauty, love and hate
by EssexGirlAnna
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'Last Goodbye'. About family, loyalty and love. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

This is a sequel to Last Goodbye. Please read that before reading this. All characters except Anastasia belong to JK Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Severus was dreaming. He was dreaming that he was standing in a clearing in a forest, and that there was a fire in the centre of the clearing. Standing aound the fire were shadowy figures, their faces covered. In his dream he was pushed and fell forward, his left arm landing in the fire.  
  
He awoke with a start. He didn't need to look at his arm to know what had woken him. He knew that the Dark Mark would be there. He looked at Anastasia, sleeping soundly beside him. He had told her about his past life as a Death Eater, and his present role as Dumbledore's spy, but this was the first time he had been summoned by Voldemort since she came to Hogwart's three months ago. He considered waking her, but decided against it, she would only worry Instead he kissed her lightly on the top of her head, dressed silently, and left the room.  
  
As he walked out of the school grounds, to disapperate, he wondered what Voldemort was doing, calling him. He had been summoned only once since the summer, after Voldemort had regained his powers. He shivered involuntarily at the memory. He had been put under the Cruciatus curse, as Voldemort had accused him of being a spy, which he had denied. He had told Voldemort that he was working at Hogwarts so he could plot Dumbledore's downfall, and clear the way for the Death Eaters to take over. The Dark Lord had eventually seemed to believe this, and let Snape go. He had been told to go back to Hogwarts and wait until he was called again.  
  
He reached the disapperating point. It was cold out here, and there was a thin layer of frost covering everything in sight. He vanished, and when he apperated, he was amongst what looked like ancient ruins. He looked around. It was dark, but from what he could see it looked like he was standing on the edge of a cliff. Far below, he could hear waves breaking on the rocks. Standing by one of the ruined walls was a figure, cloaked in black. As he got nearer, and saw the snake curled at the feet of the figure, Snape realised who it was.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Snape bowed.  
  
'My Lord.'  
  
Voldemort cut him off.  
  
'I did not summon you hear to talk, I summoned you hear to listen.' Voldemort raised his wand, and Snape found himself being thrown to the ground.  
  
'I am most displeased with you, Snape' He stood above Snape, his scarlet eyes boring into him. 'I am beginning to think that you have been lying to me.'  
  
'I can assure you, master.'  
  
'Silence!' Voldemort roared 'You, Snape, are a spy and a traitor. I was willing to give you a second chance, until I discovered what you had done to the son of one of my most loyal supporters.'  
  
Snape caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. There were two cloaked figures standing in the shadows. They stepped forwards and removed their hoods. He recognised them instantly as Lucius and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Voldemort spoke again.  
  
'Draco Malfoy was expelled from your school, and for what? For playing a simple practical joke.' Voldemort's face was twisted into an evil smile. 'Why was this?'  
  
'I am sure.' Snape started to reply.  
  
'I am sure, Professor, that he was expelled because you did not do anything to prevent it. Why was this? Because, I have found out, you have declared yourself to be.in love' he spat the words out 'with the woman who was one of the victims of this joke.'  
  
Before Snape could attempt to defend himself, Voldemort had raised his wand. Snape closed his eyes, knowing only too well what was coming next.  
  
'You will pay for this disloyalty. CRUC..no.'  
  
Snape opened his eyes to see that Voldemort had put his wand down. He appeared to be thinking.  
  
'I can think of a far better way to hurt you. Go. Go back to your new life. But, be warned, Snape, you will pay for your disloyalty'. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
The sun was rising when Snape apperated back at the school. He walked back through the grounds and went immediately to Dumbledore's office. When he finished explaining what had happened, Dumbledore frowned and said  
  
'I can't say that I understand his threat, but I do understand this- Voldemort is getting more powerful. He has started to kill again, Severus.'  
  
He showed Snape a letter.  
  
'This is from The Ministry Of Magic. There have been ten muggle killings already, and I fear more. What is most worrying is the area where some of the killings have taken place.'  
  
Snape scanned the letter, until a place name caught his eye-Little Whinging, Surrey.  
  
'Isn't that where Potter's family live?'  
  
'I'm afraid it is, Severus. It seems that these killings are a warning, that Harry is still under threat. We have tried to warn his family that they may be a target, but.. well, lets just say that letters from Hogwarts aren't too well received.'  
  
'So, what are we going to do, headmaster?' Snape asked, handing the letter back.  
  
'I'm afraid that there's nothing that we can do. We just have to rely on the Ministry to do their best to catch the Death Eaters and, in the mean time, make sure that the school and its inhabitants are well protected.' He peered over the top of his glasses. 'I include you in that, Severus. If Voldemort is out to get you then you must be very careful indeed.'  
  
Dumbledore looked seriously at Snape, then smiled.  
  
'For now, I suggest that you go back to your room and get some sleep. I'm sure Anastasia will be wondering where you are. After all, it is Christmas day-you should be opening your presents together.'  
  
Anastasia was emerging from the bathroom when Snape walked in.  
  
'Oh good, you're back. Happy Christmas.' She grinned. 'I've got something to tell you' Her face fell when she saw the expression on his face.  
  
'Severus, what's wrong?'  
  
She sat down on the bed. Snape sat beside her and told her what had happened. He neglected to mention how terrified he had been, however. He also didn't mention that Voldemort had known of her. He didn't want her worrying unnecessarily. He took her hand in his.  
  
'While I'm within Hogwarts grounds I am safe, I'm sure of that. You don't need to worry.'  
  
'Who are you trying to convince-me or yourself?' Anastasia thought, but smiled to show she was reassured.  
  
Snape looked at her. He wished he didn't have to involve her in this, wished that she didn't have to know about his past.  
  
As if reading his mind, she pushed up the sleeve of his robe, and looked at the still vivid dark mark.  
  
'Severus, just remember, whatever happens, whatever you've done and whatever he does to you, I love you, and nothing will change that.' She put her hand over the mark, covering it completely. Snape swore that when she touched it the burning pain he still felt subsided a little.  
  
'Ana, I have something to ask you.' He reached into his robes, and pulled out a small black velvet box, tied with purple ribbon.  
  
'This is your Christmas present, but it comes with a question.'  
  
He handed her the box, and she opened it. Inside was a silver ring, plain except for a single amethyst heart in the centre.  
  
'It was my mothers, and her mothers before that.' Snape said, taking the ring from the box and placing it on Anastasia's finger.  
  
'Marry me, Anastasia.'  
  
She looked at him, speechless.  
  
'I'll understand if you say no, but I hope you won't. Especially now. If Voldemort is going to kill me, I don't want to die a lonely man. I have spent all my life alone and I am tired of it. I want to share however long I have left with you.'  
  
Anastasia was shocked. She had never heard him speak like that before. He wasn't the kind of person to let his feelings show, not since the incident where he had been humiliated on their last day of school. He hadn't even told her he loved her since the day he had woken her from her potion induced coma. Voldemort must have really shaken him, she supposed.  
  
'I can see you need time to think.' Snape said. He stood up and started to walk towards the door. 'I will leave you to your thoughts.'  
  
'No, wait!' Anastasia stood up and walked over to him. She reached for his hand. 'Severus, I would love to marry you.'  
  
As he pulled Anastasia towards him in an embrace, he felt himself smile, something he did so rarely that sometimes he thought he had forgotten how. As he did this, he remembered something Anastasia had said to him as he had walked in.  
  
'Didn't you want to tell me something?'  
  
She looked up at him, and, seeing the quizzical expression on his face, said  
  
'Don't worry, it's good news. I hope you think it's good, anyway. I'm pregnant.' 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The news of Anastasia and Snape's engagement spread quickly, as did the news of the baby.  
  
'It's horrible' Ron declared. 'If she's pregnant, that means her and Snape have.ugh, I don't want to think about it.'  
  
'Don't be silly, Ron.' Hermione replied. Her, Ron and Harry were walking between classrooms. 'Maybe Snape's not that bad, once you get to know him'  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. He'd been at Hogwarts for five years now, plenty of time, he thought, to get to know Snape. There was nothing so far he'd found to like about him.  
  
It was funny, Harry thought. Even though Hermione and Ron were a couple now, nothing had changed. Well, except that they held hands while they bickered.  
  
'I suppose Hermione's right' Harry interjected. 'Professor Moss is really nice, so there must be something likeable about him.'  
  
'I doubt it' Ron replied. 'And, even if there is, I still don't like the idea of a baby Snape running around.'  
  
'Whether you like the idea or not, Mr Weasley, it is going to happen, so I suggest that you get used to the idea. I also you suggest that you and you're friends stop gossiping about things that don't concern you and get to your next lesson.'  
  
The three of them turned around to find Snape standing behind them.  
  
'He didn't mean it, Professor' Hermione glared at Ron. 'In fact, we'd like to say that we're happy for you and Professor Moss.'  
  
Snape looked down on them.  
  
'As I am in a good mood today, I will let it pass. Now, move along and stop blocking the corridors.'  
  
The three hurried away.  
  
'Happy for them?' Ron said disbelievingly? 'Since when?'  
  
'Since I thought it might get us out of a detention.' Hermione replied 'And it worked, didn't it? Come on, we're going to be late.'  
  
Voldemort sat in a chair caved from rock; Nagini curled at his feet. The room he was in was cold and windowless, and smelt of the sea. There was a knock a door.  
  
'Enter' he commanded.  
  
'My Lord, I have something to tell you.' It was Lucius Malfoy. 'I have a plan to bring revenge on the traitor Snape.'  
  
Voldemort leaned in, intrigued. Malfoy explained.  
  
'I have heard that Snape is planning to marry. Now, as you are aware, Lord, the very place we are based now is a popular location for Wizard weddings. In fact, I believe that the Potters were married here.  
  
Malfoy saw the look of hatred that passed over his master's face at the mention of the name 'Potter', and hurried on.  
  
'Now, with the help of your followers working at The Daily Prophet, I think we may be able to lure the traitor and his bride here. What happens to them after that is up to you.'  
  
Voldemort's face twisted into an evil parody of a smile as Malfoy outlined the plan in more detail.  
  
'Excellent, Lucius. You have my permission to act upon this plan immediately.' 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon in late February. Anastasia was sitting in the armchair next to the fire, idly flicking through The Daily Prophet when an article caught her eye.  
  
'TINTAGEL VOTED TOP WEDDING VENUE'  
  
She read on.  
  
'Cornwall's Tintagel Castle, legendary home of the wizard Merlin, has been voted Britain't top wedding venue by readers of 'Witch Bride' magazine. Although it is a popular muggle tourist attraction, the ruined castle also appeals to witches and wizard trying the knot in traditional moonlight ceremonies.'  
  
She walked over to the desk, where Snape was marking a pile of first year essays, muttering the odd unflattering comment under his breath. She put the paper down in front of him. He picked it up, read it, and looked at Anastasia.  
  
'Do you want to get married there?' He asked. They had discussed wedding venues, but so far hadn't been able to find anywhere suitable.  
  
'Well, it does sound nice, doesn't it? What do you think?' She looked at him expectantly.  
  
'As long as we get married, I don't care where it takes place' he replied.  
  
She smiled. 'I'll take that as a yes, then. I'll send them an owl to ask for more information.'  
  
She went off to the owlery, leaving Snape to look more closely at the article, and the picture of the ruined castle which accompanied it. There was something oddly familiar about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it…  
  
Within a fortnight, everything had been arranged. They were to be married at midnight at Tintagel Castle two days after the start of the Easter holidays, and spend the rest of the holidays honeymooning in Cornwall. All that was left to do was invite the guests. For Anastasia, this wouldn't be too hard. She only had one living relative-her great aunt Arabella. The rest of her family on the wizarding side of the family had died in a house fire five years previously. As for the muggle side, well, she wasn't too close to them, and she could hardly invite them to a Wizard wedding. Still, there was one more person she wanted to invite. Her best friends son… 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Anastasia had handed Harry his invitation after a Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson one Friday afternoon a week before the end of term. He read it in the common room, Ron reading over his shoulder.  
  
'You? At Snape's wedding?' Ron was incredulous. 'Do you think he knows she's invited you? It must be a joke.'  
  
Harry would have agreed, if it weren't for the note accompanying the invite.  
  
'Dear Harry,' it said 'I hope you will accept this invitation, even if Professor Snape is hardly your favourite teacher!  
  
As you may know, your mother and I were very close friends at school, and I would have dearly loved to have seen her at my wedding. Alas, this is not possible, but I would be honoured if you were to take her place.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Professor Moss.  
  
PS. I thought you might like to have this photo of your parents and their friends.  
  
He looked inside the envelope; there was a photo there that he hadn't noticed before. He took it out. The figures in the picture waved at him. They looked around Harry's age, and were sitting on and around a table in a familiar looking room. Harry looked around him, then back at the picture. It had been taken in this room, right where he was sitting now. The people in the picture were as easy to identify as the room. There was Sirius, sitting next to Remus Lupin on the table. The Remus in the photo was making rude gestures behind the back of another figure. Harry realised with a shudder that it was Peter Pettigrew. There were three more figures in the picture. The one sitting on the floor in front of the table was obviously Professor Moss. She had pink hair, even back then. As he watched she turned abound and noticed what Remus was doing and slapped his leg. Harry then turned his attention to the couple sitting on the armchair next to the table. A pretty girl with bright green eyes was sitting on the lap of a boy with messy hair and glasses.  
  
While Harry had been looking at the picture, Hermione had come over and read the invitation and letter.  
  
'So, are you going to go?' Ron asked.  
  
'I suppose I should, really.' Harry replied 'I reckon mum would have wanted me to.'  
  
The three of them fell silent. Hermione and Ron never knew what to say when Harry mentioned his parents. Ron tried to lighten the mood.  
  
'You have to go, just to see Snape saying his vows! I can't imagine him saying all that soppy stuff. You never know, he might even smile-if he can manage it without his face cracking, that is' Harry laughed.  
  
'True. Hey, I'll wonder if he'll wash his hair, as it's a special occasion?'  
  
'You two are so cynical!' Hermione complained. 'I think it's sweet!'  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Had she gone mad?  
  
'Well, it is!' She protested, seeing their looks. 'Being married might be good for Snape. You have to admit that he has been nicer lately.'  
  
Harry conceded this. It was true. Snape had only taken thirty points from him this term. He was still a miserable git though, and Harry doubted that that would ever change.  
  
'I've had an idea.' Ron said. 'We don't live too far from Tintagel-why don't you come and stay with us over Easter? You too, Hermione. I mean, I know my parents are awful, but you don't mind for a fortnight, do you?'  
  
'Your parents aren't awful!' Harry protested. 'I think your family are great!'  
  
'That's easy for you to say' Ron replied 'you don't have to live with them. They can be so embarrassing.'  
  
Harry looked back at the photo, at the young couple on the chair.  
  
'At least' he said quietly 'you have parents.'  
  
Ron went quiet. 'Harry, mate, I'm sorry, I didn't think…'  
  
'You never do, do you?' Hermione said, then added, brightly 'honestly, I don't know why me and Harry put up with you.'  
  
Harry smiled at her, grateful for her diffusing the situation.  
  
She leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek.  
  
'Thanks for inviting us, it's going to be great, won't it Harry?'  
  
He nodded in agreement and looked away, so they couldn't see how quickly his smile faded. It wasn't fair, he thought. Ron didn't realise how lucky he was. He had a brilliant family, a girlfriend…it wasn't that he liked Hermione (not in that way, anyway), but it seemed to him that everybody he knew had someone who loved them. Even Snape, who seemed to have no redeeming qualities whatsoever, had found someone who wanted to marry him. And what did he have? Relatives that had kept him locked in a cupboard for nearly eleven years, and pretended that he didn't exist. 


End file.
